"Shocking" - Super Star Adventures Episode 6
"Clonez" is the sixth episode in "Super Star Adventures". The next episode is "FRAMED". This episode is written and directed by DontAskWhoJoeIs. Plot Super Star joins a team of heroes known as "G.U.D." and comes face to face with a giant energy monster. Transcript * Super Star narrating: “Hello, in case you’re new, I am Super Star. Growing up as a vigilante superhero wasn’t easy. Especially since my father is an evil villain named RickPat. That’s why for the longest time, I’ve worked alone. I guess I was too afraid to trust anyone. That is… Until I met these guys.” * RockStar, Invi-Star, and Jarod Atom stood on a big grassy platform. In front of them, stood a giant person made of energy. * ‘1 Day Earlier…’ * Mr. Krabs on a giant outdoor TV: "SUPER STAR IS A VILLAIN!!!" * The scene quickly zooms out of the TV, passing by a cliff on the left, where SpongeBob as a werewolf howls. The scene cuts to outside Patrick's rock as realistic bubbles float in front of it. Super Star then flies out the window! Super Star is then shown fighting Hot-Dog, MODOK, and Karen as instruments play in the background and Narrator #2 raps. * Narrator #2: "When dark forces attack- And you're cornered on the street- He'll be there to SAVE YOUR BACK!!! Cause he's- SUUUPER STARRR." * Background singer: "Super Star!" * Narrator #2: "Yeah, he's SUUUPER STARRR." * Background singer: "Super Star!" * Narrator #2: "S. U. P. E." * Background singer and Narrator #2 at once: "R!" * The words 'SUPER STAR ADVENTURES' appear in the sky, ask Narrator #2 says: "SUPER STARRR!" * Super Star appeared behind the words and flew through them at the 4th wall, as the intro ends in one second of darkness. * Super Star narrating: “So… This is where my story begins. In the… Sewers… Nice! I love dirty water!” * An explosion went off, creating a big hole in the sewer wall. Out of it, ran (not very quickly) Hammerhead Shark’s 2 muscular minions, both holding a bag of money. * “Those bags look heavy. Let me help you carry one, back to the bank where they belong!” Said Super Star, coming out of the shadows. * Muscular Minion #1: “Hehe, not this time!” * Muscular Minion #2: “Yeah, this time we’re prepared!” * The minions dropped the bags of money, and each grabbed a wooden bat from their pockets. * Muscular Minion #2 yelled: “LET’S GET HIM!” * Both Muscular Minions #1 and #2 ran at Super Star! * Super Star’s eyes widened as he said: “Oh boy!” * Super Star backed up and held his arms out, yelling: “Wait!” * Muscular Minion #2: “Wait what? I thought we were having a battle right now?” * Muscular Minion #1: “YEAH! I WANT SOME ACTION!” * Super Star: “I surrender.” * Muscular Minion #1: “...What?” * Super Star: “I. Surrender.” * Muscular Minion #2: “YEAH!!! You know what this means, right?” * Muscular Minion #1: “No.” * Muscular Minion #2: “It mean we actually won for once!” * Super Star: “You guys misunderstand. I’m surrendering to your boss, Hammerhead Shark. You’re just the henchmen.” * Muscular Minion #1: “THAT’S CRAZY! WE ARE MORE THAN JUST HENCHMEN!” * Super Star: “Then why does he have you guys in the sewers stealing small change while he’s up there on the surface stealing the big cash?” * Muscular Minion #2: “WELL BECAUSE, uh… That’s right!” * Super Star: “I say if you really want to show him you’re capable of much more, we should team up to defeat him.” * Muscular Minion #1: “That’s a good idea!” * the bank. * Hammerhead Shark carried a big safe on his back towards the front exit, saying: “With those two idiots out of harm's way, this job is absolutely easy!” * Super Star stood on a table, saying: “Not so fast!” * Hammerhead Shark: “Super Star?” * Super Star: “And your minions!” * The two muscular minions ran crashing through the wall of the bank! * Hammerhead Shark: “I thought I told you two to keep Super Star AWAY from here!” * Muscular Minion #1: “Super Star said you don’t appreciate us!” * Hammerhead Shark: “And you’d rather listen to him than me?!” * Muscular Minion #2 said: “Yes!” as both minions ran at Hammerhead Shark and jumped on him! * Super Star picked up a table and placed it on top of them. * The scene cut to outside the bank, as Hammerhead Shark and his minions are tied to the top of a police car, and an officer stood in front of Super Star. * Officer: “Thank you Super Star for defeating Hammerhead Shark once again. With you on our side, the good hearted people of Bikini Bottom can rest-” * “I’m sorry,” said Super Star because his phone was going off. He looked at his phone and it was a reminder for him to go to Fred’s party. “I’ve got to go. Bye.” * Super Star flew into the air as the officer waved. * The scene cut to night time outside Fred’s house, as a bunch of boats line up in front of the house. Some guests are just walking up to the doors, but most are already inside. On the top half of the house is a pig sheet of paper that says ‘College Acceptance Celebration’. * Patrick got out of a taxi wearing a tuxedo and an untied tie. He attempted to tie it, struggling though, he gave up, and instead he put the tie in his pocket, grabbed a bow tie from his other pocket, and placed it where the tie was, saying: “Perfect!’ * the G.U.D. HQ computer lab * Agent Kenny looked at the computer in front of him and worriedly said: “Uh, sir, the high energy frequencies we’ve been tracking are now coming from 194 DomeTree.” * Invi-Star: “But that’s where Fred Lawrence lives!” * Meanwhile, Patrick walked through the front doors, as the sound of lots of guests talking to each other filled the big spacious room. Patrick looked around the room, walking in a straight line on his way to stage where Fred was standing. * An old man with a mustache said to Patrick: “Hello fine sir, I’m Fred’s dad. And you are?” * Patrick: “I’m Patrick. I used to go to school with your son.” * Father: “I thought I recognized you from somewhere. Good to see ya, lad.” * “Ooo, look at that fancy bow tie.” said a female as Patrick continued walking. * A different female said: “You look handsome.” * Patrick: “Uh, thanks. But also, yuck!” * Patrick jumped on the stage, as the scene zooms in on a long haired guy in a high tech suit, standing behind a red curtain that is hanging behind the stage Patrick is on. * The long haired guy said to himself: “It should have been me!” * to the scene focusing on the stage * Fred said into a mic: “Hello. Welcome all of you to my college acceptance celebration party.” * Everyone clapped their hands. * Fred: “Thank you… But it’s not just me who deserves the credit for making it one step closer to my dream of being an inventor. Everyone, give a round of applause to my best friend; Patrick Star, who was always extra supportive to all of my decisions that brought me to such an exciting life milestone.” * Everyone clapped their hands. * Patrick: “Thank you… Thanks everyone for that wonderfully warm welcome, and thank you Fred for having me. It’s an honor to be here on the stage to celebrate your big day. As Thomas Edison once said, the three essentials to achieve anything worthwhile are: hard work, stick-to-itiveness, and-” * Suddenly, the lights flickered then went off. * Fred lit up a candle on a plate, and said: “Sorry everyone. It seems a circuit must have went out. I have my butlers looking into the issue as we speak, and I promise soon it will-” * “GET DOWN!!!” Yelled Fred’s aunt, as she ran across the room! * The crowd started panicking, as the same long haired guy from earlier pressed a button on his high tech suit, turning him into a giant man made of electricity! He roared very loudly and slapped a wooden pole, detaching it from the ceiling, sending it crashing down to the floor! * The energy guy yelled: “FRED!!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!!” * “Who the heck peed on an electric fence?” Asked Patrick jokingly, as he crawled beneath a table, changing into his Super Star costume. * Super Star jumped on top of a table in front of the energy guy, saying: “Hey ugly! While you’re here, do you mind charging my phone? The batteries getting low.” * The energy guy went to slap Super Star! Super Star jumped out of the way! * “HELP!!!” Yelled Fred’s father, who is hiding underneath a table on the opposite side of the room! * Super Star ran towards the table yelling: “I’M COMING!” * The energy creature threw a giant chandelier on top of Super Star, stopping him in his place! The energy creature then got ready to pound Fred’s father with his fist! * Super Star yelled: “NO!!!” * Just then, an army of soldiers wearing very high tech space suits came crashing through the wall, holding onto ropes! As they land, the soldiers went to escort the civilians out of the building. RockStar, a female starfish wearing an arsenal full of paint bombs, Invi-Star, a strong male with skin made of stone wearing sargent like clothing, and Jarod Atom, a small yet strong bright yellow sea star wearing just a pair of black colored shorts, flew towards the energy guy, using jetpacks! * “What do we do now, leader?” Asked Invinci-Star. * RockStar: “Well this guy shares an electric connection with the outputs in this room, right?” * Jarod Atom: “Yeah! That’s why the lights went out when he showed up!” * RockStar: “Exactly! So if we turn on something else that uses energy-” * Jarod Atom: “He may run out of power and disappear!” * Invi-Star: “But what else uses energy?” * A lightbulb lit up about each of their heads, as they yelled at the same time: “PHONES!!!” * They each took a phone out of their pockets! Small bolts of energy started shooting out of the energy guy! * “HEY! STOP THAT!” yelled the energy guy, as he picked up a handful of tables and threw them at the 3 super heroes! * “WOAH!” shouted Invi-Star, dodging a table! * RockStar: “We need more power! EVERYONE, TAKE OUT YOUR PHONES!” * All the soldiers held up their phones, as a lot of energy sparks came out of the energy guy, going into each phone! * “GRRR…” Growled the energy guy. “YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS ROUND, BUT YOU HAVEN’T WON THE WAR! I’LL BE BACK!!!” * The energy guy exploded and disappeared. * Super Star crawled out from beneath the giant chandelier and stood up. RockStar, Invi-Star, and Jarod Atom landed in front Super Star. * RockStar: “It appears you must be Super Star. It’s great to finally meet you. We represent the Group of United Dogooders. We go by G.U.D.” * RockStar held out her hand. * Super Star: “What are you doing?” * RockStar: “I’m asking for a hand shake.” * Super Star: “No. I mean, how does your agency affect me?” * RockStar: “We want you to join G.U.D.” * Super Star: “No! Not gonna happen! Nope!” * RockStar: “I don’t understand. Why?” * Super Star: “I just… I can’t… I work alone. I’m the only Super Star I can trust.” * Invi-Star: “But you heard that energy creature! You know he’ll be back! Together, we could join forces and use the power of teamwork to easily defeat him!” * Super Star: “No! The answers no. I’ll be fine on my own…” * Super Star’s computer room * Super Star walked towards the big computer screen saying: “Hey Sal, I need you to search the web for any recent accidents involving electricity or lightning.” * The computer, Sal: “I could not find anything issued in the past 6 months. Do you have any other details you can give me?” * Super Star: “Hm… Actually I might! He was at Fred’s party for one reason! Sal, tell me if there’s any possible reason someone could have to get revenge on Fred.” * Sal: “Two students interested in taking up an engineering career applied for NOT-JOE University, and only one was accepted. It is important to know NOT-JOE University is specific only to creating futuristic technology. Fred Lawrence was the one that was welcomed.” * Super Star: “So if he already had technology advanced enough to turn him into a giant electricity creature, he’d have enough reason to use it to attack Fred! If he became electricity using machines and gadgets, I must use machines and gadgets to defeat him!” * The scene transitioned to Super Star suiting up into a big spiky, clunky, high tech electric powered suit. He grabbed two big guns that shoot electricity, stepped onto a bigger recreation of his hoverboard, the Super Star Hoverboard 2.0, and flew out the window at the front of his rock house! * The scene cut to the gigantic Bikini Bottom Football Stadium, as the field is broken up and divided into multiple separate platforms with a touch of grass on each, as they surround the giant energy guy. * Super Star flew his hover into the stadium, while the energy guy slowly laughed. * “TAKE THIS!” yelled Super Star, as he jumped off his new hoverboard and spun around in a circle, flying around the giant energy guy, shooting his two electricity guns at him, yelling: “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” * “YOU FOOL! YOU CAN NOT STOP ENERGY WITH ENERGY! YOU’RE JUST MAKING ME STRONGER!!! TAKE THIS!” The energy guy yelled: “AGH!!!” as big bolts of electricity shot out of his eyes, at Super Star! The electricity sent Super Star’s armour flying off him! * Super Star fell stomach first on top of a grass platform! He tried pushing his body upward by placing his left hand on the platform, but struggled. * Super Star: “Ooh, Daniel was right all along. I really did meet my match... A being far superior to me… And without a team here to protect me… There’s nothing I can do to save the day.” * “HA! HA! HA!” Laughed the energy guy, looking at the defeated hero. “I WAS ORIGINALLY AFTER THAT EGOTISTIC JERK, FRED. BUT KILLING YOU SEEMS TO BE MUCH FUNNER!” * “If you find that fun, prepare to be disappointed!” said RockStar as she rode a jetpack towards the energy guy, grabbed a handful of bombs from her arsenal, and threw it at the energy guy as green and purple paint fireworks come out of each explosion! * “Take this!” yelled Invi-Star as him and Jarod Atom also came flying into the football stadium, holding a giant net! They dropped the net on top of the energy guy, as he roared! * Super Star stood up and said: “Hey, it just occurred to me, I never asked what your names are.” * RockStar: “My name’s RockStar, because I’m wild, loud, and proud!” * Invi-Star: “Skin made of metal, I’m Invi-Star! You know, as in, invincible!” * Jarod Atom: “And I’m Jarod Atom! I’m small but strong!” * RockStar landed on a bigger grassy platform in front of the one Patrick is on. * RockStar: “Welcome… To G.U.D.” * Super Star jumped onto the same platform, as Invi-Star and Jarod Atom landed next to him and RockStar. Forming an epic line of heroes, they stood facing the giant energy person. * Super Star: “Let’s do this… Team!” * They all held out phones as the giant energy person hissed, yelled, and screamed! Finally, he was trapped inside Super Star’s phone. * Super Star: “Gotcha!” * Super Star narrating: “So that’s my story of how I went from a lone ranger… To a team player.” * The end. Trivia * This is the first episode of SSA to include the word 'kill'. Category:2020 Category:2020 Episodes Category:2020 Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Super Star Adventures Category:DontAskWhoJoeIs Category:B